Beasts
"Beasts" is the name of the characters' species who populate Beef City and other areas of the world of Gang Beasts. General information and abilities Beasts posses a slightly chubby appereance and are generally humanoid-looking creatures, with an upright posture, 2 arms (with a five-fingered hand each), 2 stubby legs with no feet and a round spherical head. They don't seem to have a neck with their head seemingly "placed on top" of their upper body, they also posses two white, flat eyes with no pupils on the middle of their face, Beasts can also grow hair on top their head and facial hair around their face and "chin", however it's currently unknown if they are capable of growing body hair as no cases of it have ever appeared. According to an advertisement on Billboard showing a lady drinking from a can, it is implied that the Beasts might have a mouth aswell, albeit it appears it's either hidden or not visible. The Beasts' main abilities are their exceptional strenght and resistance to blunt trauma and general physical damage, such as being able to survive getting hit by a zooming train or falling off the top of a ferrish wheel and appear seemingly unscratched. Their strenght allows them to lift objects and things of notable size and weight and throw them far, it also allows them to lift their whole body upwards from arms strenght alone, which makes them great climbers also thanks to their incredible grip strenght, that allows them to grab onto most items and surfaces (however it is to be noted that climbing seems to be particularly energy-expensive for them, as they get tired and run out of grip if they hang onto something without making contant with the ground for too long). Anotbale istance of the Beasts showing their physics prowness is their great jumping ability, as they can leap up into the air even if teir legs seem really short, signifying a lot of muscle strenght on them. According to a developer of the game, the Beasts are also uncapable of feeling pain (possibly due to the lack of pain receptors), reason for why they always seem particularly happy and cheerful even with all the hard beatings they endure. He also specified that all the Beasts that are defeated in the various stages do not die but rather are "made unconscious for a really long time", suggesting the Beasts' bodies are extremely resistant. Gang Beasts "Gang Beasts" is the name given to identify the Beasts who are part of the various criminal gangs who populate Beef City. Members of the same gang can be identified by their identical skin color; it is however unknown if gangs can only be composed of Beasts of the same color, as others of different color have been shown to be able to cooperate indeed (such as the A.I. enemies in Waves, who all team up against the players, albeit they are not part of a gang and are simply attemping to get rid of the gang members who might be causing disturbance). Gang Beasts of the same gang go against other Gang Beasts members of different gangs, which is signaled by the gang members' different skin colors; this is pretty evident inside the team-based Gang mode, where multiple members of different gangs go against one another trying to defeat eachother. Trivia * With Melee not allowing Beasts of the same color to appear, Waves forcing players to all use the same color and Soccer dividing the players in red and blue teams, it is possible that the characters the players control are all Gang Beasts. * The only visible difference between male and female Beasts seems to be the kind of clothing they're wearing or presence/lack of facial hair. * With the meat-based food producing Meat Corp being so prominent in Beef City and a lot of things being related to meat, it is possible that the Beasts might be fully carnivores, or maybe omnivorous hypercarnivores. * Contrary to a playerbase's general idea, the Beasts do posses an internal skeleton, as stated by a developer of game on the game's Discord * While the Beasts seem to be incredibly resistant to fire, blunt trauma and drowning (as a developer confirmed that they survive their removal from the stages) it might still be possible that Beasts might die from old age, illness or lack of nutrition,meaning that they are not completely immortal Category:Characters